Several voltage regulator concepts and constructions of them for power supplies are known in the art, utilizing, in one fashion or another, transformers of various types such as saturable reactors, ferroresonant transformers, motor-driven or manually adjustable transformers (also called variable transformers and variacs) and electronically switched transformers of either the zero voltage crossover or the zero current switch variety.